beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Concealed Fate: Chapter 1 - A Normal Day
The sun shines bright through the village of Akitanaru, there is birds chirping their lyrics of joy, and the peace seems everlasting. The village is always happy and the locals always get on with each other, sharing stories of tales or just talking about the latist gossip. There is a small beyblading club within this town where a few of the local kids go, and some people travel some distances to go to this club as it is the only one in a 10 miles of the area. One of the bladers that go there is a young kid named 'Kululu' he is quite a lively one, as he can never get blading out of his mind. (knocking sound) Akuma: KULULU YOU HOME!?! (Akuma knocks the door hard to see if hes there) Kululu: BE THERE IN A SEC!!! Kululu falls out of his bed and smacks his head while stumbling to his desk trying to look through all the draws for his gear. Akuma: KULULU I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!!! Kululu: I KNOW I'M TRYING TO FIND MY GEAR!!! Kululu's Mother opens the door to the eager Akuma. Kululu's Mum: Oh, beyblading club I assume? Akuma: Yeah, gotta rush... Akuma rushes past Kululu's mum and runs up stairs to Kululu's room and stands at the door tapping his foot against the floor... Akuma: You only just woke up... didn't you? Kululu: Hahaha... *sigh* yeah I did... can you help me find my gear I cant seem to find it... (Akuma points to the top of the desk) Akuma: Its there on the top of the desk, do you seriously have to go look in the hardest places? Kululu: *sighs again* I was only looking under the desk, not that hard of a place, could have fallen... Kululu picks up his gear and puts it on and makes sure his bey is in the best possible condition, but then Akuma drags Kululu out of the room and out the front door. Kululu's Mum: Kululu be back around 6. Kululu: WHAT THATS EARLY! Kululu's Mum: Do it or else. Akuma: LETS GO STOP STALLING KULULU!!! Both Akuma and Kululu run off down the lane in the direction of the Blading club. When they get there they see that people are already blading and that they missed the tips and training part. Akuma: Look what you done now you made us late... Kululu: Oh... sorry about that. The couch comes up to both Akuma and Kululu, and seems quite intregued about somet, but both Kululu and Akuma have no idea what, they are just worrying about the punishment. Akuma & Kululu: Please don't punish us, please, please please... Coach please... (both on knees begging) Fred: How many times, I said you dont need to call me 'coach' just call me fred, anyway both of you missed registration as well as tips and training. Akuma: He made us late (pointing at Kululu) Kululu: Wah!?! Fred: I'm not going to punish you, I only want to see what you've learned and what you can do. So all I'm asking is for you both to battle each other. Akuma & Kululu: Wah!?! No punish ment (both very confused) Both Akuma and Kululu stand up confused, but accept the battle as if they were forced to do it. Both of them walk to the opposite ends of the practice stadium and ready their launchers and blades, they both take their stance ready to launch. Akuma: 3 Kululu: 2 Fred: 1 Akuma & Kululu: GO SHOOT!!! Both Dusknoir Gull and Dragon Destroyer are launched into the stadium and start to clash in the centre. Kululu: DRAGON ATTACK MODE NOW!!! SMASH HIM Akuma: Two can play at that game... Gull Titanium Flat Mode, now barrage him back... Both the beys clash but the repeated barrage of Gull pushes Dragon back. Kululu: NO DRAGON!!! UPPERCUT HIM NOW!!! Akuma: Oh no you dont. Gull evade, then go to the rear and barrage him. Dragon tries to uppercut Gull, but only brushes past the metal wheel as gull evades and rotates on an axis around Dragon and begins to barrage Dragon's energy ring. Kululu: WHAT!?! HOW, I'M SURE I HAD YOU... DRAGON DONT GIVE UP, SOARING DRAGON MODE, SMASH HIM INTO THE GROUND. Akuma: Sweet, I got you now... ABILITY - FREEDOM BLOW!!! Gull begins to barrage fiercly under Dragon and the attacks hit a critical point that the recoil sends Dragon out of the stadium. Fred: AND DRAGON IS KOed, THE WINNER AKUMA AND GULL. Akuma withdraws his bey and stores, while Kululu picks up his bey from the ground, hoping to beat Akuma eventually. Akuma: good match, you still can't beat me though. Kululu: It seems that way, but I will beat you eventually. Fred: good both of you learnt well. Meanwhile Civilian: NO, MY BEY, YOU KILLED IT YOU MONSTER, ITS COMPLETELY DAMAGED!!! The dark unidentifiable hooded guy smiles Hooded Guy: Well thats not the only thing going to be killed. Civilian: WHAT!?! The Civilian trys to run away down the ally hoping to see his children. Hooded Guy: OH NO YOU DON'T. GO SHOOT!!! A Dark bey is fired at the civilian facturing the guys skull and ripping straight through his head, as the blood splat pastes the wall a red colour there are police syrens going of coming towards the location. When the police arrive there is nothing left except a dead corpse, and the place looking like a blood bath, the cloths drenched in blood. Police: WHO THE HELL COULD HAVE DONE THIS!?! Category:Fanon Story Chapters